In the game of soccer, a rectangular goal is positioned at the middle of each goal line. The goal includes a horizontal crossbar which resides atop two vertical goal posts. The goal posts are eight feet high and placed 24 feet apart. A soccer net is connected at multiple points to the both the goal posts and the horizontal crossbar The net connections are typically effected by hook and loop net fasteners (ties), and the connection points are close enough to prevent a soccer ball from passing between the net and poles or crossbar.
When the soccer net is installed or removed, before or after a practice or game, most adults cannot reach the eight foot crossbar to manipulate the net fasteners. As such, a ladder or other stand is needed to attach and detach the net. Alternatively, a child can be balanced on the shoulders of an adult to manipulate the net fasteners.